The Price To Pay
by CannibalPieChan
Summary: Tsukishiro payed the price in order to keep his promise to Chitose. Can he live without what he gave up? Tsukishiro/Chitose. Nightmare Inspector-based. Slight xxxHOLiC involvement.
1. The Delirium

A/N: This is a Nightmare Inspector based fanfiction.

* * *

He was exhausted. He had to stay awake. He had to be stronger than this.

Chitose heard the labored breathing of Tsukishiro in his ear. He tightened his grip on Tsukishiro's hand and pulled it further over his shoulder. Blood dripped to the ground. Tsukishiro coughed.

"Hey, don't die on me yet." Chitose said. Tsukishiro didn't answer.

Tsukishiro needed help desperately. He was losing a lot of blood from the stab wound. He would die at this rate. His skin already felt really cold. Why did he have to do that? It wasn't that Chitose wasn't grateful to Tsukishiro, he just didn't understand why Tsukishiro did it. He just had to get home and then—

Home. Where was home? He was supposed to be dead. He couldn't go back to his old home. Where could he go? No one who knew him would accept him. He was dead. He was alive, but he was dead. It made his head hurt to think about it. He heard Tsukishiro cough again. They needed to get somewhere, but they had no money. Chitose was too scared to go home, but maybe he could go to the Delirium. At least there was warmth there, and it was free. They might not understand, but he could go there. Kairi would simply think he was fantasizing, right?

"Come one, Tsukishiro," Chitose whispered, "It's not far from here. You can make it."

No reply again. Tsukishiro's wound was causing him great pain. Was he even conscious anymore? He certainly did feel heavier than before. At least he was still breathing.

* * *

The Delirium was definitely warm. Chitose lay Tsukishiro against a wall. Shima has got to be awake. Hopefully he'd help them. Chitose took this time to look at Tsukishiro's wound. Blood stained his clothing. It wasn't what he usually wore. Actually, that boy had given Tsukishiro new clothes. Foreign clothes, but Tsukishiro dressed like a foreigner anyway. Then again, so did Chitose when he was a baku.

Chitose absent-mindedly wiped some of the sweat from Tsukishiro's forehead.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry! Are you waiting for Kairi?" A boy asked. It was Shima. He ran to the stairs and shouted for Kairi, then came closer to Chitose and Tsukishiro. "Welcome to the Delirium! Sorry, Kairi's always fanta... Oh, you're..." Shima's voice failed him for a moment when he got a good look at the two people on the ground in front of him. "Hiru... ko? And... He... Took me away from Kairi. Why are you here? You're supposed to be..."

"Dead?" Chitose finished Shima's sentence. "Yeah. I am." He looked back at Tsukishiro. "Can you get me some bandages, Shima?"

"Uh... Sure." Shima said quietly and ran into the back to get the requested item.

Kairi hadn't come down yet. He was probably lost in fantasy. Shima returned with a medical kit and set it next to Chitose.

"So... What happened to him?" He asked wearily.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Chitose said quietly, unbuttoning the bloodstained shirt. He had no idea how to dress a wound, but he hoped it was rather simple. Put some alcohol on it and then bandage it, right?

"I'll help." Shima muttered. He couldn't help but wonder what was so unbelievable that Chitose wouldn't even tell a person who worked at a place where fantasies came true.

* * *

Tsukishiro groaned. Where was he? His chest hurt. He looked around. Where was Chitose? Was it all just a dream? Had Chitose not come back? Was he still... Tsukishiro's thoughts were cut off as someone entered the room.

"You're awake. That's good." Shima washed some cold water over Tsukishiro's face. He winced. "Hiruko told me that you lost your baku powers. You're probably hungry, huh?" Was he hungry? He couldn't tell. He felt sick, really. "I'll make you something. Do you drink tea? I guess you wouldn't know. I think an omelet would be nice..." Tsukishiro stopped listening to Shima ramble on. Where was Chitose? He made a promise to him. He had to protect Chitose.

"Where is... Chitose?" He muttered, surprised by how weak his voice sounded.

"Chitose? He's with Kairi right now. Kairi wanted to know what happened." Would Chitose really tell Kairi what happened? It was pretty unbelievable. A witch, a wish, a price.

"What's wrong?" Shima asked.

"I promised him... I need to find him." Tsukishiro tried to get up, but pain ran through his body like electricity.

"Woah there! Stay down! You shouldn't move! If you aren't a baku, then you'll die from blood loss. That would make Hiruko really sad, right? He carried you all the way here. He's worried about you, you know!" Shima said. Tsukishiro didn't quite understand himself. Why did he have to find Chitose? Why did he want to be with him? What possessed him to go to that place... Her shop? He gave it all up in her shop. He should have died there. Died. The word made him shiver with both excitement and detest. He was human. He could die now. But if he died... He couldn't see Chitose.

"Tsukishiro." Tsukishiro looked up. Chitose was standing next to him. "We should go now. Kairi gave me some money. We can't stay here any longer. I can't keep avoiding it. I have to go to the... that place."

"The Silver Star Tea House?" Tsukishiro guessed.

"Yeah. There." Were those words now taboo? Or was Chitose just scared? What was scary about the Silver Star Tea House? That was his home. Didn't he want to go there?

Chitose helped him up. "You look better." He said quietly. "Can you walk?" He held out his hand to help Tsukishiro up.

"Yeah. I think I can manage." Tsukishiro took it.

"Wait... You really shouldn't move!" Shima protested.

"We can't impose on the Delirium anymore, Shima. Neither is a customer." Chitose said flatly. They left without another word.

Shima could only stare at the door that those two had entered and left by. It had been a full twenty-four hours. If Tsukishiro was still a baku, he would have been fine. But he wasn't. He was human, for whatever reason. Surely he would die. Shima shook his head. Was he happy that Tsukishiro would die? Perhaps he was, because Tsukishiro had made him a door again. Tsukishiro had taken him from Kairi. Kairi had brought him back, but Shima could never forgive Tsukishiro for what he had done.


	2. The Silver Star Tea House

Chitose was terrified. Would they accept him? Would the reject him? They were standing just outside the Silver Star Tea House. Tsukishiro leaned against the wall for support. Chitose paced back and fourth. He could do this. He couldn't do this. He could. He couldn't. How could they accept him? Hifumi watched him disappear. It had been months.

"Are you going to go in or what?" Tsukishiro asked. He was rather annoyed with Chitose now. He had been pacing for nearly half an hour. Tsukishiro was cold. I wasn't a baku anymore, and he paying for it. The blood loss made him dizzy, and the wet clothes made him shiver. The pain in his chest caused his breathing to be shallow. He was going to die like this. "Look, they're your friends, right? Wouldn't they be glad to see you? And if they aren't, then they aren't y0ur friends. You'll still have me, so it's not like you'll be alone."

"Because you never insult me." Chitose growled. "I specifically remember you telling a girl I was fat, ugly, and bald."

Tsukishiro laughed, then coughed. "Yeah. I didn't wanna share you." He wheezed.

"What?" Chitose turned to face Tsukishiro.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Tsukishiro said with a wave of his hand. "Just get in there. They'll be happy to see you. Maybe that annoying wierdo will cry. That's be great."

Chitose turned his back on Tsukishiro. "Fine." He walked a little distance then stopped and turned back. "I can't leave you out here. You'll die."

"How noble." Tsukishiro said sarcastically. He followed Chitose, using the wall for support.

Chitose's hands were shaking when he opened the door to the Silver Star Tea House. He was so afraid of what would happen.

"A customer? Welcome—Oh!" That was Mizuki. She stared in disbelief at Chitose. Hifumi's cigarette fell out of his mouth. The man in the corner didn't look up. Azusa.

"Hi..." Mizuki's voice trailed off.

"It's Chitose." Chitose whispered while he stared at the floor. He couldn't look at them. "I... I think it's better if you see it rather have me tell you." Chitose looked over at Azusa. He seemed interested. "It's not a nightmare, exactly..." The interest dropped. "But it's not really a good dream either." The interest returned. Chitose made his away across the room and sat in the chair opposite to Azusa. It felt strange sitting there. "I'll say this in advance. It haunts me, and yet I look forward to it. It sure as hell isn't like my nightmare, so don't get your hopes up." He glanced over his shoulder at Mizuki and Hifumi. Tsukishiro had managed to slip into the Silver Star Tea House unnoticed and sat in the darkest corner of the room. "It's probably better if they see this, too."

Azusa smiled. "Certainly." Hifumi was the first the touch Chitose's shoulder. Mizuki appeared pained as she followed Hifumi. Was she feeling guilty?

"Sleep now. Leave this world begind." Azusa said. The familiar words comforted Chitose before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I wanted to put in a cliff hanger. 8D


	3. The Dream Part 1

"It's best if you just watch this dream." Chitose said quietly. The scenery was unfamiliar. It was a paved road, with large walls on either side. Chitose was somewhat transparent. A single street light shined overhead. All the others had burned out. Chitose's despair soaked the air. He was dead, but he was lost. Footsteps were heard in the distance. They came closer and closer. Chitose paid them no mind. "No one can see me, anyway." He said, forgetting already that he had company.

"Are you lost?"

Chitose's head shot up. He stared at the boy who stared back at him. In the boy's hand was a bag of groceries. He was rather tall, with black hair, glasses, and mismatched eyes.

"Yes, I'm talking to you. No one else can see you, right? Well, I can. You look lost." Chitose didn't answer.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Watanuki Kimihiro." He smiled. "And you are?"

"Hiru.... Kurosu Chitose." He whispered.

"Hey are you okay? You don't look that great." Watanuki asked.

"I'm dead." Chitose whispered.

"Right. Well, why don't you come with me to Yuuko-san's shop. I'm sure she can help you." Watanuki smiled warmly. Chitose looked down. "It's fine. We get a lot of weird things at our shop, so you'll be one of the more normal ones."

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" Chitose asked, his voice faint.

"It'll be okay. Don't worry. If nothing else, we can help you pass on." He took Chitose's wrist and pulled him gently down the road. Chitose didn't try to pull away, he simply let Watanuki do whatever he wanted. But there was something he didn't understand. He was dead. He didn't exist anymore. Why was he here? He was suddenly aware that Watanuki wasn't pulling him anymore. Instead, he was standing, looking at something. Chitose followed his gaze. There was a shop located there. All the lights were on. It looked as though it was expecting him.

"What is this place?" Chitose murmured.

"This is the shop where I work." Watanuki said cheerfully. "I didn't find out until recently that you can't see it unless you have a wish. So the fact that you can see it means you have a wish."

"I have a wish?"

"Well if you don't know yourself, maybe Yuuko-san can tell you." Watanuki said, leading Chitose into the shop.

The inside was very much like the bathhouse he had gone to with Hifumi. The air smelled of smoke and incense. It made him think of that place.

"Welcome home, Watanuki!" Two rather excited girls cheered in unison.

"He's brought a guest!" Said one.

"He's brought a guest!" Said the other. They smiled at each other.

"A customer?" They said in unison once again.

"Oh, Watanuki, did you bring the sake?" A woman's voice was heard from another room.

"Yuuko-san, there's someone here to see you." Watanuki replied.

"I know." She appeared in the doorway. She wore a kimono with several butterflies embroidered onto it.

"Good evening." Chitose whispered.

"You are wondering why you're here, aren't you?" She asked.

"Watanuki-san said it is because I had a wish." He replied.

"I don't mean in this shop. I mean in this world, in any world."

Chitose looked up at her. She was right. That was his wish. He wanted to know why...

"Are you willing to pay the price to find out?" Yuuko asked. Chitose's looked away from her.

"I have nothing to pay."

"I believe you do. The price you have to pay is to wait in this shop until someone comes for you."

Chitose looked at her again. "Until someone... But no one will come for me."

"Don't be so sure." She said. "Are you willing to pay the price?"

Chitose looked down, looked at Yuuko, looked down again, and then nodded.

"You are here because someone is willing to pay to bring you back to your body." She smiled at him. "Now, Watanuki, I'd like some sake." Watanuki grumbled something but went to the kitchen (Chitose supposed) anyway.

Chitose stood there, staring at the floor. That was it? He was here because someone wanted him to live? Was it really that stupid? "But it's only a coincidence!"

Suddenly Yuuko was there in front of him. She smiled joyously. "There is no suck thing as coincidence. Everything is fated." She tilted his head back. "It would be best to remember this."

* * *

The scene changed. Chitose was sitting in the corner of a room. "Why did I agree to that price?" He whispered. "It's only causing me misery. It would be best if I just disappeared." He had seen Watanuki's friends. A cute girl by the name of Himawari and rather angry looking boy named Doumeki. Their relationship reminded him of _them_. Mizuki and Hifumi.

Mizuki fidgeted when she saw this. She placed a hand on Azusa's arm. Azusa didn't pay any attention to her.

Chitose heard footsteps. Watanuki entered the room.

"Yuuko-san told me to get you." He said. "She said you should see what is about to happen. But you can't interfere." Chitose didn't understand. What was about to happen. Watanuki led him to the main room of the shop, but stopped in the doorway. "They won't be able to see you." He whispered. Chitose felt very confused. Who wouldn't be able to see him?

His question was answered. A strange smoke enveloped one corner of the room. It spun an spiraled and grew, and then faded just as quickly as it came. In its place were two people, two people who made Chitose collapse.


	4. The Dream Part 2

"Welcome to the shop." Yuuko said.

"Who are you?" A cold voice replied. White hair fell in his face.

"Is it not customary to give your name before inquiring someone else's?" Yuuko asked. Chitose heard Watanuki cough behind him.

"Tsukishiro." He said. He sounded annoyed. Yuuko smiled. "I have been expecting you, Tsukishiro."

"What?"

"What is your wish?" She asked.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"You're stubborn aren't you?" Yuuko laughed. "Very well. I am Yuuko, the dimension witch."

"Dimension witch? What the hell is that. This is pointless. It's not going to bring him back." Tsukishiro growled.

"You are here because you have a wish." Yuuko said. Tsukishiro didn't say anything.

"What is it?" She continued.

"I... I want to bring that person back." He said.

"What person? There are a lot of people in this world, as well as any other." Yuuko stated.

"Any other? Are you saying there is more than one world?" Tsukishiro demanded.

"Just tell me his name." She said. "Unless... You're afraid of it." She added with a sly smile.

Tsukishiro hesitated for a long time. "K-Kurosu Chitose."

Chitose stared in disbelief.

"It's hard to bring back the dead. Nearly impossible. The price would be far to great for any one human to give." Yuuko said, emphasizing the word "human."

"Nevermind then! Just forget it!" Tsukishiro snapped.

"You can't take it back now." Yuuko said with a laugh. "What are you willing to pay for Kurosu-san?"

There was a very long silence. Tsukishiro stared down at his hand, in which he held a cane. He hesitated for a minute or so, then held it out to Yuuko.

"I'll give you this. All of it. Everything I have will be yours."

Yuuko's smile broadened. "If you give me that you will die. Surely you want to see him." Tsukishiro looked pained. Yuuko pointed at him. No, behind him, where someone sat so quietly that everyone had almost forgotten her.

"What is your wish?" Yuuko asked.

The girl looked surprised when she was addressed. "Oh... I... I keep having these nightmares. They'll come to get me. They'll torture me. If only... IF ONLY CHITOSE DIDN'T LEAVE! Chitose... Chitose... I'm your replacement! Why did you have to die? Why? I don't want them to find me! I'd rather die!" She ran over to Yuuko. "You can make that happen, can't you! You can make me die, right?"

Yuuko grimaced. "Killing is too much of a burden." The girl's eyes fell. "However, I can make you disappear." The girl looked ecstatic. "But you have to pay the price." She fell back on her heels. She looked at Tsukishiro for the first time.

"Oh, it's you. You're the one who led me to Chitose. You brought him back to me. You recognize me, right? It's Kashina. My name is Kashina." She stared at the floor. "But... You also brought him back. That man... THAT MAN WHO TOOK CHITOSE AWAY FROM ME!" Kashina lunged at Tsukishiro. Where she got the knife, Chitose never knew. But he did know what she did. Kashina stabbed the knife into Tsukishiro's chest. "You should die! You should die! You deserve it! You made that evil man come back and you made me have those nightmares! I know it was you! Die! Die! Die!" She screamed and twisted the blade inside of him.

"Wait!"

Yuuko's voice silenced Kashina.

"Kashina-san, do you truly wish to disappear? Even if Chitose comes back?"

Kashina looked at her. "Yes. They'll be bored with Chitose, they'll come for me, instead."

"Then the price you must pay is to give your life to the one you hate. What you have left will be transferred to him." Yuuko said with a smile. "You will disappear instead of Tsukishiro-san."

Kashina shoved the blade deeper into Tsukishiro. He gasped in pain. "Alright. I'll do it." She looked at him. "I still want... Chitose to smile. You have to make him smile, okay? That's my condition."

"Fine." Tsukishiro said. He lifted his cane and pointed it at Yuuko. A light appeared before her, she reached out to take it.

Tsukishiro fell back. Kashina's body faded. Yuuko grinned. "The baku's immortality has been paid. Let his wish come true."

"Wh..." Chitose whispered. "What did you do?" He scrambled over to Tsukishiro, confused and bewildered. "Why did you do that? Idiot!"

"I... made... a promise..." Tsukishiro whispered. Smoke began to envelop them. Chitose heard Yuuko laugh quietly.

"Cherish the time you have with him." Was the last thing she said before the world was gone and everything except Chitose and the people who watched him faded.

"Time to wake up now." Azusa said.


	5. The Price To Pay

"You mean... That guy... Gave up being a baku in order to bring you back?" Hifumi stated, disbelief almost tattooed to his face.

"Yep." Replied a cold voice.

All but one finally turned their attention to the figure in the back. He was sitting backwards in a chair, his back leaning against the wall. The shirt he wore was stained with blood. _From the stab wound_, Hifumi thought. The long white hair, pale skin, dark expression... It was definitely Tsukishiro.

"You were out for a while. Did you see his whole life story or something?" He laughed, then winced, then coughed. "H... How ridiculous. It couldn't have taken that long."

"Then you're..." Hifumi whispered.

"Dying? Probably. I'd be fine if it wasn't for that girl." Tsukishiro paused. "Then again, I'd also be nonexistent. I'm not sure whether to curse or thank her."

Chitose was staring at the table in front of him. He felt one pair of eyes on him. He glanced up to see it was Mizuki. Her expression made him shiver.

"I... I'm going to bed. Hifumi, Azusa, you can take care of the shop, can't you?" Mizuki whispered.

"Leave it to me!" Hifumi said excitedly. Azusa looked worried.

Chitose watched her leave. He felt very sad all of a sudden. Was Mizuki guilty? He hoped not. He had given her permission to destroy him.

"Tsukishiro, you probably want to lie down, huh? Why don't I take you to Hiruko's old room?" Hifumi offered. Tsukishiro didn't answer but let Hifumi pick him up and carry him up the stairs. He was probably too embarrassed to admit he was weak. Chitose remained in his seat.

"That wasn't very long ago. There's no way that dream could have been haunting you." Azusa's voice surprised Chitose.

"Truthfully, it wasn't. I had the dream last night. I felt now would be the best time to show you."

"I wonder why he decided to give up the baku's power. It looked like he didn't give it a second thought." Azusa laughed. "He must really care for you, Chitose."

Chitose stood up and Hifumi came down the stair again.

"Good night." He said.

* * *

Chitose paused at the top of the stairs. The light was on in Mizuki's room, the door slightly ajar. He pushed it open with his hand. "Mizuki?" He said softly. She was sitting on the floor staring into space, but when he entered, she turned to glare at him.

"Why did you come back?" She asked.

"I don't understand what you mean, Mizuki." Chitose replied.

"Why did you come back here? All these years I've felt pain from what I did. I killed you, Hiruko!" She cried.

Chitose sat next to her. "You didn't kill me." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes I did!" She protested.

"I was already dead, Mizuki! All you did was expose Azusa to the truth!"

"Then why are you here at all?!" He snapped. With that she tackled Chitose and pushed him to the ground, her fingers wrapped around his throat.

"Mizu—!" He gasped.

"You're not a baku anymore, so I can kill you now. I thought that if you disappeared for long enough the pain would eventually go away. But then you came back. Why? Why did you have to come back?!" Her grip tightened. "I killed you! You should be dead! I hate you, Hiruko!"

Those words cut Chitose like a knife. They also cut Mizuki like a knife, literally. He wasn't sure what happened, but he could breathe again. He looked to the side. Tsukishiro was pinning Mizuki to the ground, a knife embedded into her stomach.

"Tsuki—!" Chitose gasped.

"I'd really hate it if I had to give up everything for nothing." Tsukishiro said. He pushed the knife deeper inside Mizuki. "I made a promise to him. I would protect him. And you were going to kill him, weren't you?" He paused as if waiting for a reply. "Well, now I'm going to kill you."

"Tsukishiro don't!" Chitose said. He tried to pull Tsukishiro off of Mizuki.

"Why are you protecting her?" Tsukishiro snapped. "She tried to kill you! She said she hates you!"

At that moment, Hifumi entered the room, gasped at what he saw, and shoved Tsukishiro off of his beloved Mizuki.

"What are you doing?! You can't just barge into people's rooms and try to kill them!" He yelled.

"You're even less of a hero now then you were then!" Tsukishiro turned his attention back to Chitose. "Why do you still care for her, Chitose! She wanted you to die! She gave you up for Azusa!"

Hifumi realized what they were talking about and decided it was best if stayed out of it. Still, they were in Mizuki's room, and she needed medical attention.

"I don't know." Chitose replied.

"Why don't you know? You're in control of you own feelings, aren't you? Or did you just live too long with Azusa gave you that you've forgotten how to be yourself? Are you just a piece of him?"

"I... I'm not..."

"Then prove it! Hate her for trying to kill you!" Tsukishiro hesitated. "Or if you can't do that, hate me for trying to kill her."

"Why do I have to choose?"

"Why can't you make up your mind? What is she to you? Your sister? She isn't your sister, Chitose. She never was."

"But—"

"What am _I_ to you?" Tsukishiro asked. Hifumi got the feeling he should not be witnessing this. Chitose didn't answer, or couldn't.

"Come find me when you make up your mind." Tsukishiro said, pushing himself off the floor. "I don't know how much time I have, so you better make up your mind soon." He put his hand on his chest as he made his way past Hifumi and down the stairs to the main room of the Silver Star Tea House. Chitose sat in silence.

"Um... Hiruko... Mizuki..." Hifumi said.

"Sorry." Chitose whispered. He left the room and went downstairs. He needed to talk to Azusa.

Tsukishiro wasn't in the room. Had he gone outside? It made Chitose worry. Tsukishiro's wound was still healing, and the cold of night wouldn't help at all.

Azusa was still sitting in his chair. He seemed to be expecting Chitose.

"What happened up there?" He asked. "I heard yelling, and then Tsukishiro ran outside." Azusa said. He seemed to be leaving something out.

"Am I just... A piece of you?" Chitose asked, dodging the question.

"What do yo mean by that?"

"Is everything I feel simply what you feel? Is that all?"

"Why should it be. I may have created you in a fantasy, but now you are no longer a fantasy."

"That means..."

"You are your own person. What you feel is what you decide based on your memories. You remember the personality I gave you, so you use it. Surely it's better than what you had before, right?" Azusa laughed. "But it's still your choice. Everything you feel now is there because you feel it, not because I do."

Chitose understood.

"You should go find that friend of yours. He was bleeding when he left." Azusa said with a smile.

"What!?" Chitose didn't hesitate to run out the door.

Asuza chuckled quietly to himself. "It seems you already have your own emotions, Chitose. I certainly would never made you the one to chase after someone so strangely sadistic."

* * *

Chitose found Tsukishiro sitting on a bench not far from the Silver Star Tea House. He was staring at the moon, trying to hide the fact that he was shivering and bleeding.

"Tsukishiro..." Chitose said.

"Have you decided?" He said, poorly hiding the pain in his voice.

"Tsukishiro I still don't know but... You're injured, you shouldn't be risking your life just to teach me a lesson."

"Sounds like you have decided." Tsukishiro looked over his shoulder at Chitose. "Otherwise you wouldn't care, right?" Chitose didn't answer. "But you do care, don't you."

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

Chitose took a deep breath. "Probably for the same reason you brought me back."

Tsukishiro smiled. "Probably." He stood up, still trying to hide his pain, and walked over to Chitose. "We should go back."

"We should..." Chitose agreed. "Especially with you in your condition. Why would you want to stay out here, anyway?"

Tsukishiro smiled. "So I can do this." He kissed Chitose. It didn't last long. Before Chitose even knew what was happening it was over. But it did happen. Tsukishiro started to walk back to the Silver Star Tea House.

"By the way, Tsukishiro," Chitose said. "What did you mean by not knowing how much time you have left?"

Tsukishiro hesitated. "That girl wasn't meant to live forever. She wasn't even meant to life much into her adult life. The time I got from her is how long she would have lived. Its could be a couple years, a few weeks, maybe even a day."

"Then promise me something."

"I have to many promises to keep." Tsukishiro complained.

"Fine. Don't promise me anything." Chitose said. They walked in silence for a while.

"Why did you do it?" Chitose asked. "Why did you give up your immortality for me?"

Tsukishiro didn't have to look at Chitose for Chitose to know he was smiling. "It's the price I had to pay."


End file.
